


Little Prince, Farandole in Empireo!

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Shirogane Naoto, Trans Shirogane Naoto, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Souji, Rise, and Naoto have been dating for a while. Everything changes when Naoto tells them that he’s pregnant.Although the journey to fatherhood is long and tumultuous, Naoto believes he’s got what it takes. As long as he’s got the people he cares about beside him, of course.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1. If Freezing Meat Makes It Go Bad, What Happens When You Try to Freeze Eggs?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, for some trans men, the idea of one of us having a natural pregnancy is hard to think about. It may be dysphoria inducing, or at least we may have the knee jerk reaction to judge him and go “you must be insane!” That’s how it was for me. However, my friend from another fandom helped me get over those icky feelings— with his trans mpreg fics. By writing this, I hope I can help transmen in the Persona fandom the same way he helped me.  
> Please enjoy.

The first thing Naoto did was take a long and weary deep breath. He inhaled, then exhaled. He repeated the process a few more times for good measure. After all, it was of utmost importance that he stayed calm in a situation as unexpected as… whatever the  _ fuck  _ was going on within his body. Fine, so maybe he  _ was _ a bit nervous. Anyone would be in his situation, he realized, so he let himself tighten his grip around the plastic in his fist. It snapped in half.

Naoto was pregnant, and he had a test to prove it. Well, not anymore. It currently lay in pieces on the bathroom tile. That was quite foolish of him. He  _ knew _ that the number one rule of a crime scene was to not interfere with the evidence.

On that note, being a detective, Naoto immediately tried to deduce  _ how  _ it’d happened and started by retracting his steps. He’d been taking testosterone ever since he turned twenty, which was about three years ago. That meant that he shouldn’t have been able to conceive. However, he’d recently paused his hormone replacement theory for an adjacent, important matter.

Souji, who was a year older than him and Rise, had landed a stable teaching job at a nearby middle school right after graduating college. Paired with Rise’s flourishing idol career and Naoto’s long standing position as a detective, the triad decided that it was time to start thinking about their future. Emphasis on thinking. They all agreed that, some years in the future, they wanted to have kids. Emphasis on years. To do so, they opted for IVF— Naoto and Souji would be the biological fathers of the child, while Rise would carry it. Because the three of them had chosen this path, Naoto decided to freeze his eggs before it was too late. So, he’d been off of testosterone for a while in hopes of getting viable samples.

That meant that he  _ was  _ able to conceive. Question one, answered.

The next thing that Naoto worked through in his head was the  _ when.  _ When in the world could it have happened? He’d always been careful about practicing safe sex, even when on testosterone. He seldom had intercourse without both of his partners by his side, after all. That meant that Rise, who was cisgender and not on any sort of birth control, had the chance of becoming pregnant if Souji wasn’t careful. Thus, the triad was almost always that; careful. Right, almost.

During spring break, Naoto, Rise, and Souji had taken the two hour train ride to Inaba for their annual reunion with the Investigation Team. The three of them hung out with their old friends the least, seeing as they lived in Tokyo, so they were excited to return to the quiet countryside. A little too excited, perhaps, because Naoto suddenly recalled having… lost his inhibitions at one point or another. Just a moment of forgetfulness, of being drunk on the atmosphere in the same manner that his friends had been in Club Escapade seven years ago, led to the little life growing inside of him.

That meant that he was about seven weeks pregnant. Question two, answered.

Lastly, Naoto had to figure out the  _ what— _ specifically, what to  _ do _ about the situation. The biggest fear he had when he first transitioned was the Shirogane bloodline dying with him, but his pregnancy assuaged that fear. The only thing was that he was  _ supposed _ to have assuaged it via the IVF method so that he wouldn’t have to go through something possibly dysphoria-inducing. Not to mention that he was only twenty-three. In any case, in every scenario, Rise was the one who was going to carry the Shirogane heir.

So why had  _ Naoto  _ ended up being the pregnant one? In the end, the  _ why  _ was the one thing that he couldn’t deduce.

“Exposition over, now for the rest of the scene,” he muttered to himself as he got up and off of the bathroom floor. He leaned down and picked up the broken pregnancy test, then chucked it into the trash can. He then unwound a long strip of toilet paper, tore it off of the roll, and crumpled it up. He placed it on top of where the test lay in the trash, effectively covering his tracks. Finally, he got up and washed his hands.

As the frigid water rushed over Naoto’s fingertips, he felt his head begin to clear. He lathered his hands with soap, getting it under his nails and down to his wrists, and went back to being the same cool and collected man he’d been the day before. And as he shook the liquid droplets off of his hands and into the sink, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He smiled. It was no biggie, right?

“My name is Shirogane Naoto and I’m going to be a father.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ends of his lips shot downward. On his face was the pinnacle of all perturbed expressions.

“Fuck, I’m going to be a father!”

Naoto sped out of the bathroom. He had approximately ten minutes until Souji wrapped up his lesson for the day and about half an hour before Rise came home from her idol shoot. Naoto needed to find something distracting as soon as possible; there was no way that he was going to tell one before the other, but he knew how perceptive his boyfriend could get. The only way Naoto could hide the truth for twenty minutes would be if he was preoccupied.

“That’s right, today is my turn to prepare dinner…” he muttered to himself, bopping his fist on the center of the palm. He quickly turned on his heel and walked toward the kitchen.

He took a cast iron skillet from out of the cupboard and placed it over the stove, turning on the little dial with a “click” noise. A small flame erupted from underneath the metal grate. He quickly grabbed a bottle of cooking oil from the far end of the counter and drizzled it over the pan. He made sure to be extra careful while capping the bottle, so as to not get any of the unfortunately textured substance onto his fingers. He then ran to the fridge and fetched the fish fillets. From the time he cooked it, to when his partners did arrive home, to when he served their dinner and took his seat at the table, Naoto’s mind was stuck in a haze.

“Naoto-kun, is something wrong?” Souji asked, “You’ve been eating seconds and even thirds these past few days, but now you’re barely picking at your food.” He furrowed his brow, though his expression was still a bit mellow. He was clearly concerned, though, as was Rise. Her face had scrunched up a bit in response to the observation. Naoto froze, halting his assault of pokes on the fish on his plate, and set down his fork neatly next to his plate. He gulped hard. It was time.

“Uh… Do you two recall our conversation about… starting a family?”

Almost immediately, they each reached for one of Naoto’s hands.

“Of course, why? Have you changed your mind? If being off testosterone is making you dysphoric, it’s totally okay if you want to stop trying to!” Souji and Rise asserted in unison. Their gazes were intense, which was slightly unnerving but still sweet. Naoto only hoped that their reaction to the news would be as devoted. He knew it probably would, but his heart thumped nervously in his chest despite that.

“How would you feel if… that happened sooner than we’d planned?” he muttered. He couldn’t quite see his partners’ faces, as he was staring straight down at his dinner, though he could tell by the silence that they didn’t understand what he’d said. So, his mouth dry as sandpaper, Naoto clarified,

“I’m pregnant.”

Rise burst into joy. Her expression lit up and her smile was wider than any of the ones she put on for her idol gigs. Souji, on the other hand, became disgruntled. His lips tightened and formed a frown. He didn’t look upset, but rather sympathetic to a fault. Their response was synchronized and the same, though, even if both said it with a completely different tone.

“For real?”

Naoto nodded, then glanced around the room. He’d expected being flustered, but he hadn’t expected to be  _ confused. _

“I am unsure what you two mean by each of your reactions.”

Souji nodded in Rise’s direction, urging her to go first. She wasted no time jumping at the opportunity; she clapped her hands together excitedly and explained,

“Well, this means I’m going to be a mommy, right? Of course, only if you want to keep the baby! That being said, I can’t help but feel a bit… happy.” Her smile softened, which somehow made it look even more genuine than it already was. On the surface, it seemed like a selfish desire. However, in truth, it was rooted in her selflessness. She was not the one who would experience the biological side of things, yet motherhood thrilled her all the same. Naoto loved her for that. Souji interrupted those thoughts with a rough sigh.

“That’s exactly what’s bothering me. Naoto-kun, do you  _ want  _ to keep this baby? The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable in your own skin,” he expressed. He almost seemed afraid for Naoto’s sake, like the thought of him being in pain meant the end of the world. It was a logical concern, yet it had so much emotion behind it. That strange middle ground was why he loved Souji.

It was then that Naoto realized how lucky he was to have found his better thirds in life. He was seldom a sentimental man, but he truly was grateful. It’d been a twisting path to get to the present; to think that, when the three of them first met, Naoto still thought that he was a woman. Those were certainly dark times, and not just because of the Inaba murder mystery. On top of all that, Souji hadn’t even joined his and Rise’s relationship until after he reached college; their leader had dated Marie for a while, but they ultimately broke it off. Something about how “bitter exes will always be bitter exes, no matter how much time has passed”. But that was beside the point.

Naoto realized that, no matter what he chose, Rise and Souji would be there for him. He formulated his response to be in tune with their unwavering resolve.

“I’m going to think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea had been stewing in my head for quite some time, though I never truly intended to write it— much less post it! However, while browsing the Naoto tag on Tumblr recently, I came across a text post that joked that Souji would run away if (cishet, ugh) Naoto announced a pregnancy. I texted “the cishets be tempting me on this fine evening” into my IRLs Discord server on August 26th and have been writing this ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff: the chapter. Oops.

Silence.

“Wait, seriously?”

Naoto hadn’t expected for his sincerity to be met with doubt. He tried not to act bashful for the most part, so he thought that it’d have been a pleasant surprise. He frowned and shot glares at both his boyfriend and his girlfriend. They seemed to get the hint.

“Well, it’s just… You once said that the thought of yourself becoming pregnant was… abhorrent. Your words, not mine, Naoto-kun,” Souji explained worriedly. Suddenly, his initial reaction to the news made more sense. He wasn’t afraid, he simply had a keen memory.  _ Another one of his peculiar natural talents, I guess. _

“I guess it’s true that I’ve said that,” Naoto sighed, “But since that situation is no longer a hypothetical, I feel as though I ought to give it more thought.” He lowered his left hand and rested it on top of his pelvis. There was nothing to feel for, it was far too early for that, but the sentiment was there. Geez, sentiment? His mismatched hormones must’ve been making him all loopy.

“But you aren’t pushing yourself just for us, right? If you are, I’ll be mad,” Rise huffed. She threw in a small pout, the one that she used to sway the people at her agency to let her have her way. Thankfully, Naoto worked as a detective and not a producer.

“I promise that I am not,” he reassured, “I’m just… I don’t know, actually. But it just feels… fine? Right? Something like that, I guess.” He pinched his nose bridge. It was barely a reason but his usually sharp mind was a mess. He was feeling all sorts of new things. He had been ever since he met Souji and Rise.

When Naoto was with them, he felt as though he was taking his very first breath all over again. If he had to describe love, that would be it. If the result of that love was the baby growing inside of him, he figured that it deserved more thought. Perhaps that was the true reason as to why he didn’t immediately jump to terminate the pregnancy. He could’ve kept a secret and run off to make an appointment by himself, after all. But he didn’t.

“You’re not making any sense, Naoto-kun. Are your hormones making you loopy?”

Naoto choked on his spit at his girlfriend’s comment. Right, being hormonal was one of the many side effects of being pregnant. He’d have to get used to that. With a wry chuckle, he shook his head.

“Sorry, sorry. You know that I am not the best with words. What I mean is that I love you both and I feel  _ right  _ when I’m with you and if this is what happens when I’m with you, so be it,” Naoto explained as best he could. He tried to say it with conviction, though he still tugged at his shirt collar in embarrassment.

“Oh man. He really  _ is  _ going loopy. He’s putting emotions over logic,” Souji pointed out. It was probably a joke, since Rise let out a high pitched giggle, but his face was so deadpan that it was unclear. Frustrated, Naoto took offense.

“I am not!” he shot back. He crossed his arms and shot his partners a glare for the umpteenth time that night. However, that time, they all burst into laughter. The tension melted away as they did. Their worries went to sleep for the time being because, as long as they were happy, they were alright.

“Well, this was quite the dinner conversation,” Souji said with a little grin on his face once he caught his breath. He picked up his utensils once again, bringing attention to the unfinished meal on the table.

“Right, dinner! We should probably finish eating,” Rise exclaimed, “Especially you, Naoto-kun! You might be eating for  _ two _ from now on!” She pointed her index finger at the pregnant man, who nodded bashfully before going back to jabbing the food before him.

“Emphasis on might,” Naoto pointed out. He popped a morsel of fish into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, how far along are you?” Souji asked. He took a sip for water as he waited for the other man to finish chewing.

“Seven weeks, I suppose,” Naoto replied curtly after gulping down his food. He prayed that his boyfriend didn’t put the pieces together but, unfortunately, Souji was pretty good at mental math for a history teacher.

“Hmm, seven weeks? Oh, that was during spring break, When we visited Inaba and stayed at the… Amagi… Inn…” his voice trailed off as he made a realization. “Did… Did we make this baby in Yukiko’s house?”

“That seems to be the case,” Naoto sighed with a slight blush. He side-eyed Rise, who was holding back her snickers from her seat at the head of the table. Guiltily, she cleared her throat and said,

“A-ny-way! We gotta tell the doctors we’re working with about this. They’ll know the next steps to take, too, whichever path you choose.” She then picked up a spoonful from the bowl that contained her side dish, a simple soup. She blew on it, though it was probably cold at that point, yet kept her eyes fixed on Naoto. He groaned.

“Right, doctors… Can one of you two handle that? I do not feel like explaining myself to any ‘medical experts’ at the moment.” The moment the words left his mouth, he felt the bitterness of the realization set in. If he were to have the baby, he’d have to deal with doctors getting all up in his business. 

Naoto had never liked going to the clinics, even before he knew that he was transgender. The time that he took the Investigation Team to get check-ups, he’d felt so on edge. Then, when Rise saw a certain measurement of his, he nearly had a panic attack. His chest had since become flat, thankfully, but that change was something his possible prenatal care doctors would probably pester him about.

There were several more cons to having a child, Naoto then realized. He’d be treated as a female patient; he was _pregnant_ for crying out loud, not to mention that he had yet to qualify to change his gender marker. Though he’d come out at work, it wasn’t like his employers saw him as the man he was. They’d use his pregnancy as a way to disregard him, too.

For a second, Naoto wondered if his mother had thought similar things when she discovered that she was pregnant with him.

That led him to wonder whether she knew she really had a son or whether she would’ve accepted him, though, so he stopped that train of thoughts before he got  _ too  _ pessimistic.

“I’ll talk to them, don’t worry. But sleep on it first, okay? It’s a big decision,” Souji affirmed. His voice was firm, showing how dedicated he was, but not in a disgruntling way. It made Naoto’s heart flutter.

“Right, sleeping… I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I think I’m just going to relax in our room after washing the dishes until I doze off,” he mumbled, tapping a finger on the table.

“Really? It’s still pretty early, though!” Rise exclaimed in disbelief.

“I have to get up at the crack of dawn to meet with Akechi-san, but I still need to get ten hours of sleep,” Naoto explained, “And it’s not like  _ your _ work hours aren’t unusual.” He gave her a cheeky grin, to which she replied with huff. It was Souji’s turn to chuckle.

Dinner time flew by in a similar fashion. The triad’s gentle chatter and occasional hums of laughter filled the small room. They always interacted with each other in this suave, almost enviable fashion. It was their dynamic, Naoto noticed. To him, they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Once their plates were emptied, Naoto stacked them up and carried them over to the sink. He then flicked on the faucet and began his wash. One by one, the dishes became shiny and spotless. As he was working on the glasses, though, he felt warmth wrap around him from behind.

“I know it’s too soon to get excited, but… it’s just who I am, you know?” Rise whispered into his ear. Naoto couldn’t see her, but he was certain that she was wearing that cute smile of hers. Her hand slid down to his stomach— wrong place, though he didn’t mention it— and settled into a soft grip.

“I know this, and I love you,” Naoto reassured, putting on a soft grin himself. He set the soapy cup he was washing down in the sink and placed his right hand on top of Rise’s.

“Oh, you’re freezing! You should wash dishes with hot water, you know!” she gasped upon feeling his soapy fingers intertwine with hers.

“The way you like it is too hot for me. I’m fine with this temperature,” Naoto replied. He grazed his thumb over the back of Rise’s hand. Since she was so pressed up on him, he could feel her shivers run across his back.

“If you say so, you snowman!” she chided playfully. She then pulled away from him and shook the water droplets off of her hand. Naoto turned his head slightly to look at her and said,

“I’m going to bed after this, so if I fall asleep before you join me, good night.”

Rise blushed just a little, then stepped toward him again. She gently cupped his cheek with her left hand, lowered her head just a smidgen, and pulled him in for a quick peck.

“Two can play at this game, Naoto-kun! A preemptive ‘good night’ gets a preemptive good night kiss,” she told him with a smirk. Naoto started to blush, too, even more so when their boyfriend joined the conversation.

“Do I get one?” Souji’s tone made it clear that it was a genuine question. He almost resembled a puppy with those eager eyes of his. With a sigh, Naoto opened his arms and answered,

“Yes, you get a preemptive good night kiss, too.” Souji jumped up from his seat at the dinner table, where he’d been grading papers, and made his way to the other man. He then grabbed his shoulders, leaned down a significant amount, and gave Naoto a quick peck.

“Now will you two please let me finish washing these dishes so I can get some rest?” he said sternly, trying to ignore his fast beating heart. They’d been together for quite some time, yet he still got just as flustered as he did when they were teens.

If he was going to have the baby, which was the product of their love to begin with, he was grateful to have Souji and Rise by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mad at myself for updating this Naoto fic before my other one, smh. Then again, I kinda just got into a groove writing this. To the point that I stayed up until 3 AM writing despite the fact that I have class at 8 AM every day... I hate school.  
> The next update will prolly come soon, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto gets an unexpected visitor in his dreams.

With newfound determination, Naoto scrubbed the last few dishes, placed them in the drying rack, and marched to the room that he shared with his partners. He ran his fingers across the wall until he found the light switch. Once he flicked it on, he made a beeline for his futon; the one in the middle.

Standing over his sleeping area, Naoto quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. While he would usually wear pajamas, he’d felt  _ hot  _ the past few days. Rise had been telling him that it was only around 24° C and that he’d freeze, but he decided to sleep in his boxers anyway.

Naoto ran his fingertips over his chest and traced his top surgery scars. They were in the shape of an upside-down T and they looked so cool (to him) that he’d decided to tell people who didn’t know any better that they were from “a pretty nasty case”. He smiled to himself, happy with the result overall. But then, he dropped his hand further down and over his pelvis again.

“Would all of this go to waste if I brought you into the world?”

Again, Naoto was conflicted. His mind had gone through so many loops during the past few hours that it was hard to come to any conclusion at all. He loved his partners but he also loved his job. It was too much for him to think about at the moment, so he opted to lie down on his futon and resign himself to the world of dreams.

_ “It’s been a while, my friend. Or should I say… me?” _

_ Naoto awoke in a small boat. The bark structure, while sturdy, swayed about as he sat up. He gripped onto the edges for support, praying he didn’t fall into the water below, and looked around for the source of the voice. When he did, his eyes widened in disbelief. _

_ A small, blue body dressed in formal attire with a beetle-like superhero mask and butterfly wings floated above him. The saber was gone, but there was no doubt about it; it was Sukuna Hikona. _

_ “What… are you doing here?” Naoto asked warily. He glanced around and realized that there was not a single landform in sight. “Where is ‘here’ to begin with?” _

_ “You could say it’s the crossroads of your heart. I’m letting you borrow my boat for now, please treat it with care,” Sukuna Hikona answered. His voice was still as high pitched and child-like as Naoto remembered. He knitted his brow. _

_ “Crossroads, huh? I presume this boat a metaphor of sorts and you’re going to steer me in the right direction,” he grumbled. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want  _ help, but rather that he thought he had gotten over all of his personal problems already. After all, he hadn’t summoned Sukuna Hikona in years. He hadn’t  _ needed _ to. _

_ “I’m amazed that you figured that part out but not the reason  _ why  _ you’re here. I thought it’d be obvious for someone as sharp as you,” his Persona giggled. He kicked his little feet in the air, rocking backward with laughter. _

_ “That was uncalled for,” Naoto scolded. _

_ “But don’t you remember your amazing discovery from yesterday?” Sukuna Hikona inquired with a brilliant curiosity. Suddenly, with a quick flash of light, he summoned his saber into his right hand.  _ Looks duller than I remember,  _ Naoto noticed,  _ But that’s not important here!

_ “My… amazing discovery?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sukuna Hikona flung his saber forward and pointed the tip right at the man’s abdomen. _

_ “The baby!” he exclaimed, “I never heard a ‘thank you’, by the way.” His insectoid eyes almost seemed to narrow. Naoto sighed. _

_ “You… How… This was your doing?” he asked exasperatedly. His Persona gave a quick nod, paused, then finally settled on a shrug. _

_ “I’m mainly the god of medicine, but I’m also associated with fertility. You know, ‘cause of my encounter with Empress Jingu,” Sukuna Hikona explained, “Anyway, I was just trying to help you with the freezing thingy. I guess I helped a bit too much… My bad.” _

_ Naoto’s jaw dropped, though he quickly brought it back up if only to grit his teeth. _

_ “I was wondering why my estrogen levels reverted so quickly after pausing HRT…” he muttered. He then shook his head and looked his Persona dead in the eyes. _

_ “Either way, I assume this isn’t the only reason you called me here,” Naoto stated, “What’s this life-changing advice you need to give me?” It was less of a question and more of a demand. _

_ “I’m not really  _ advising  _ you, I’m simply helping you realize that you’ve already made your decision,” Sukuna Hikona hummed. Fittingly, he buzzed his wings like a hummingbird. _

_ “Made my decision… Is this about whether or not I keep the baby? If so, let it be known that I am currently vacillating!” Naoto shot back. _

_ “Are you really? I mean, you’ve been talking about having kids with Souji and Rise. That’s what landed you in this predicament. You want a little Shirogane badly, don’t you?” _

_ “I…” Naoto hesitated, “But what about my job?” His Persona was right; they were one and the same, after all. His desire to be a father and raise the sixth generation Shirogane detective was insanely strong. He had a chance and he didn’t want to waste it. Who knew if Sukuna Hikona’s blessing would work again? _

_ “Are you daft? The last time you put your job over yourself, you nearly died. Do you want me to turn into a Shadow again?” he lectured, as if he wasn’t the more child-like out of the two of them. _

_ “Wha— Don’t you dare, Sukuna Hikona!” Naoto yelled frantically. He was too hasty with his movements, though, and ended up rocking the boat. He let out a small yelp as he stumbled and fell backward. The back of his head hit the hardwood with a “thunk”. _

_ “I won’t! Probably. Just to be safe, you shouldn’t reject me or anything. So calm down,” Sukuna Hikona reassured, though he was definitely stifling some laughter. Naoto rolled his eyes from where he lay at the bottom of the boat. _

_ “How can I? You're not the one whose body is going to be going through all sorts of… uncomfortable changes… because it’s busy making a  _ brand new  _ human being,” he countered. Instead of sitting up again, he clasped his hands together and placed them over his pelvis. _

_ Naoto wasn’t going in blind. He knew of the most common symptoms that came with pregnancy and understood the scientific aspects of it even better. It wasn’t going to be pretty, for him or his partners. It’d probably be the most stressful next eight months of their lives. _

_ “Again, I’m experienced when it comes to health and reproduction. So, I’ll be here when you need me! I  _ am _ you, after all,” Sukuna Hikona told him. He gently poked the man’s nose with the tip of his saber, as if to give him a wake-up call. Naoto flinched, startled by it, but then regained enough composure to ask, _

_ “How so? It’s not like I can summon you in the real world.” _

_ “Like this, of course! We’re communicating right now, aren’t we?” Sukuna Hikona giggled, “Personae are inhabitants of the  _ collective  _ unconscious, so it makes sense that I can talk to you in dreams.” Once his little lesson was over, he flew around and looped in the air. Show-off. _

_ “So whenever I feel like a bloated mess, I can simply take a nap and complain to you about it?” Naoto asked snarkily. The deity’s antenna-like brow furrowed. _

_ “It’s not like that! I’ll only come when I think you really need me,” Sukuna Hikona clarified. Still with his saber in hand, he crossed his arms. In contrast, Naoto smiled. _

_ “Understood. If that’s the case, you better make good on your promise,” he hummed. Sukuna Hikona stopped fluttering about, though he jumped midair in shock. _

_ “So you’re doing this? Really, really?” he asked in disbelief. Naoto nodded, craned his neck up just a little, and tipped his hat. _

_ “I am thou, thou art I,” he whispered. His Persona nodded and, despite not having a mouth, almost seemed to smile. _

_ “I am thou, thou art I. Once a boy, now a man,” Sukuna finished. He turned around and soared upward into the sky. As he left, he called out, _

_ “Good luck out there!” _

_ Naoto nodded. He then closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight, the gentle waves that knocked against the boat lulling him back to sleep. Soon, he returned to his world. _

The alarm that blared from under the pillow was a lot more violent than the river, somehow. Naoto threw his arm over his face, groaned, then rolled onto his side. He pushed himself up and swiped his phone to turn off the annoying beeping noise. He didn’t want to wake up his partners, after all.

To Naoto’s left lay Rise, with her face squished against her pillow. She wore a loose, pink night nightgown and let out the occasional snore. To his right was Souji, who slept in a thin t-shirt and briefs. The blanket was tangled around his body to a point that was almost concerning.

Naoto quickly leaned back down, pushed the other man’s bangs back, and kissed him on the forehead. He then swirled around and did the same to Rise. She stirred a bit more compared to Souji, but both of them remained asleep.

“Good morning, my loves,” Naoto whispered. The only sound in the room other than his voice was the whirring of the ceiling fan. Other than that, the room was quiet. It was dark as well, meaning that nobody saw or heard his next move.

“Good morning, little one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two detective princes meet! Some other stuff happens, too.

Once Naoto finally got up, he walked over to the corner of the room where a large dresser stood. He and Souji both kept their clothes in it, while Rise had the room’s closet all to herself. “I need it for my idol fits,” she’d said. Naoto chuckled at the memory.

He opened the top drawer, his, and got out a change of clothes for the day. As he was pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, though, he noticed something out of place in the dark room. Squinting his tired eyes, he made out a cleanly pressed dress shirt hanging from the doorknob. With his pants only half up his legs, he stumbled over to it and pulled it off of the hanger. There was a post-it note stuck to the door itself.

_ Ironed this last night to save you time. Love you, have a great day! -Rise<3 _

Naoto glanced at Rise behind him. She wouldn’t wake up for another hour or so but he wanted to express his gratitude; he was simply smitten with how considerate his girlfriend was. Holding fast to that sentiment, he buttoned up the shirt and wrote his response on the same post-it.

_ Thank you, you too. -Naoto _

He paused, then scribbled on an addendum.

_ Thank you, you too. -Naoto<3 _

Once that was done with, he finished getting dressed and proceeded to scurry over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, as usual. He then wet his hands and brought them to his head. He fixed his hair using the dampness. As he smoothed out his bed head, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

The face that stared back wasn’t that of a helpless little kid anymore. It was more masculine, more sharp, with a thick brow that made him look stern. There wasn’t much but peach fuzz on his upper lip, since he’d shaved right before pausing his HRT, but it was still nice to think about. He looked a lot different, a lot better, than he had in high school. 

Sukuna Hikona coming back reminded him of his old Shadow. If he were to face it at that very moment, they’d look more like siblings than spitting images of each other. A fight like that was an interesting hypothetical. But most of all, it made him proud of how far he’d come. He went to the kitchen, deep in thought about himself and the other world he’d left behind.

As soon as he saw the fridge, though, Naoto realized that he needed to snap out of it and put his routine on rush order. He took out the leftover fish from last night and scarfed it down without even reheating it. Once he finished, he took his plate to the sink and poured himself a glass of water to rinse his palette.

_ Wow, that tasted foul. Never doing that again. Never eating fish again, actually,  _ he thought as he gulped it down. Naoto shrugged off his disgust and placed his cup face down on the counter, then walked to the coat hanger.

He lightly plucked his trusted blue hat off of the first hook and placed it on his head. He reached back his other hand and adjusted the cap from the side, making sure it rested on his head in an optimal yet comfortable fashion. He then slipped into the loafers, which were next to Rise’s heels and Souji’s slip ons, that were in the foyer.

With the click of the lock and the twist of the handle, Naoto Shirogane opened the door of his apartment and left for work a new man.

Thankfully, his commute was short; only a fifteen minute walk away from his building. Usually it’d be longer, since the police department was a few stops away by train, but he was only having a preliminary meeting that day. He was to meet with his case partner, Gorou Akechi, in a small café in the neighborhood.

“Café Louvre, huh? Sounds foreign…” Naoto mumbled to himself as he looked at the location ping on his phone. Following the map’s instructions, he walked briskly through the familiar streets of the Bunkyou ward. The occasional breeze fluttered past him, 

The sky above him was partly cloudy, though, and the shade only increased once Naoto took a turn into an alleyway. His detective senses started to tingle as he careened through the narrow space. However, he’d grown to trust Gorou a fair amount after working with him so many times, so he brushed it off. Maybe it was a phone malfunction?

At last, Naoto found himself in front of the café— it was ordinary and inoffensive. He reminded himself that the city was full of hidden shops like Café Louvre, that there’s no need to worry, and readjusted his cap. With a firm grip, he pulled the door open and walked in.

“Ah, Shirogane-san, you made it!”

From the back of the café, sitting by himself at a small table, Gorou called out to him with a smile. Naoto made his way over, pulled out a chair, and sat down across from the other man.

“I was starting to worry that I’d made the meeting too early for you,” Gorou said with a chuckle. He took a sip of his coffee, which he’d probably ordered while waiting, and made a puckered face. Must’ve been bitter.

“I usually wake up at this time, so it wasn’t a bother,” Naoto reassured, though he followed up by raising an eyebrow. “However, I must inquire as to why you picked five thirty in the morning for it.”

“This case is a very big deal, and confidential at that. Most businesses are empty at this time, which lowers the chance of others overhearing. I also made sure to choose an out of the way café, just to be safe,” Gorou explained with a pensive look. He always was one step ahead; it was admirable.

“As expected of the new Detective Prince. It’s been a while since we’ve last talked but you’re sharp as ever. Glad to have you back,” Naoto complimented. He clapped his hands together lightly to show his amazement. Gorou smiled weakly at that.

“I’m still an outpatient, you know,” he reminded the older man.

“Yet the police called you in for this? They really are useless by themselves,” Naoto sighed. He despised the police, he truly did, but they were unfortunately his employers. Still, he liked to diss them every chance he got.

“Indeed. I mean, didn’t  _ you _ take a trip to Thailand a couple years back?” Gorou added on. He’d said it innocently enough, with wide doe eyes and soft intonation, but it was enough to make Naoto’s chest squeeze.

“That was a low blow, Akechi-san,” he said sternly. Gorou blinked for a moment, supposedly not having realized his mistake, before suddenly going pale faced.

“Ah, my apologies, Shirogane-san. I didn’t mean it like that,” he exclaimed, “What I meant to say is that we’re in a similar situation. The police would rather not have us, seeing as they’re prejudiced, but they know that they need us.” He regained his composure as he talked, though his face turned stony. It seemed he didn’t like talking about their employers, either, which gave Naoto a sense of solace. Gorou was right, they were alike, so they ought to stick together. Then again… 

“Perhaps _that’s_ why we’re always paired up. We’ve worked on over a dozen of the same cases at this point, right?” Naoto pointed out, “I always figured it was because we’re both prodigies, but now I’m starting to believe that it’s because we’re both nuisances.” He himself grew solemn.

“That’s definitely it, given my status,” Gorou said matter-of-factly. He poured in a copious amount of cream and emptied a couple of packets of sugar into his coffee. He mixed it together with a spoon, took a sip, and made a content face that time.

“Mm… And I assume their views will only get worse once I tell them about my…” Naoto muttered to himself, trailing off his words. He clutched his button-up shirt tightly.

“Once you what?” Gorou asked, looking up from his concoction to cock his head to the side.  _ Thank goodness he wasn’t paying attention! _

“Nothing, it’s nothing! We should put a pause to this idle chatter and get to discussing the case,” Naoto sputtered, changing the subject. He pointed to Gorou’s briefcase, then crossed his arms.

“Good call as always, Shirogane-san,” he agreed sheepishly as he brought up said briefcase and set it on the table. He undid the two clasps, turned it around to face Naoto, and pulled open the front flap. Inside, on the right, was a thin folder stuffed with several reports. On the left was a small plastic baggie with a 12.7 millimeter bullet.

“Now, if you may please brief me,” Naoto requested as he picked up the file. He listened intently as Gorou began his explanation, watching the younger man wave around his hands to add effect, and took in all the information. The words rattled in his brain and, once he skimmed through the papers, things started to click into place.

It was a fairly standard homicide with a confirmed suspect who had a basic motive. The large bullet was the only thing throwing him off, as its size didn’t match the ballistic markings found on the body, but that wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Overall, he expected to close the case with ease and resume his daily life. Cases like that were the norm at that point.

Suddenly, Naoto was excited for a big change.

“I may have a theory,” he declared with a suave smile. Gorou nodded, urging him to go on, and so the two went back and forth until the city outside began to bustle. They talked  _ so _ enthusiastically that the shopkeeper told them they might want to keep their voices down, to which they froze up and decided to take their leave. Other than that minor slip-up, Naoto found the meeting to be enjoyable.

“I’m heading back to the station, so I’ll go report the conclusions you drew and call in that evidence you asked for,” Gorou told him, stopping by the door of the café. He gave a small thumbs up then began to walk off. That was when Naoto realized that he needed something from the subway.

“Wait, let me walk you to the train,” he called out, still polite as ever. He ran forward and caught up with Gorou, glancing up at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to bother, Shirogane-san. I know you live around here, so I don’t want to keep you,” he reassured. He didn’t stop walking, though his pace slowed.

“No, I insist. You’re my partner for this case, it’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” Naoto replied firmly. Gorou stopped in his tracks then, turning to face him.

“Well, I can’t say no to chivalry. In that case, thank you,” he accepted with a charmed smile. He started to take smaller strides, allowing Naoto to stroll alongside him. Passing through the city was always more fun with a companion, anyway. Before they knew it, they’d reached it to the gates of the JR line.

“This is me,” Gorou said as he approached the platform, stepping just a smidgen past the white line. He then extended his hand toward the other man, who stared at it with a furrowed brow.

“We’re work partners and kindred spirits, right? I just figured we should shake on it,” Gorou clarified with a weak chuckle. His cheeks became tinted pink.

“Oh!” Naoto exclaimed, his eyes widening as he processed the request. “That makes sense.” He took Gorou’s hand and shook it with all he had. His colleague deserved the best, after all.

“H-Huh?” the younger man yelped. It was his turn to go bug-eyed, his gaze fixed toward the ceiling as though he was seeing a ghost, though Naoto didn’t know why.

“Is something wrong, Akechi-san?”

“N-No, no, it’s nothing,” Gorou reassured, “Your grip’s just a tad bit firm. It gave me quite the shock!” He pulled his hand away in a rush and hid it behind his back.

“Oh, my bad, that wasn’t on purpose,” Naoto apologized. He tipped his hat in embarrassment. Had he gotten too ahead of himself? Or perhaps… that was a bluff?

Unfortunately, at that very moment, a train pulled into the station and opened its doors. Gorou hurriedly hopped into it to avoid further conversation.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” he said right before the automatic doors shut and made a barrier between them. The train sped out of sight with a loud whirring almost immediately after, leaving Naoto standing alone at the platform with suspicions. What a weird note to end on.

“I should worry about him later, though… Right now I have important business to take care of,” he muttered to himself. Pumping his fist into the air, he turned on his heel and made his way to the train station office.

The man at the window looked to be middle aged, a little younger maybe. There was already someone talking to him, but they looked to be about done. Naoto went over and waited patiently in line. When it was finally his turn, he gulped hard, stepped forward, and asked,

“Um… Excuse me, I’d like a… maternity badge.” The attendant smiled.

“Do you mean the ones that show you’re willing to give up your seat? That’s awfully nice of you, sir, but I’m afraid those are sold online by an independent. They’re not given out here,” he explained kindly.

“I know. I need an actual maternity badge,” Naoto reiterated. As he spoke, he felt his mouth grow dry. Explaining theories about a case to Gorou was a breeze, but explaining himself to a stranger was much more difficult.

“Look, sir, I get that the trains are crowded but I don’t think anybody is going to fall for it if you wear one,” the attendant chided, raising an eyebrow. His eyes, however, expressed more disdain than shock. It was incredible how fast his opinion of Naoto flipped onto its head.

“No, I mean—”

“Oh! Wait, I get it! You’re on your way to work and, knowing that, your wife asked you to pick one up!” the attendant exclaimed, putting two and three together. Naoto sighed in relief, though he was amused by that odd conclusion.

“Uh… Yes. That’s exactly what I was trying to say,” he bluffed.

“In that case, here you go,” the attendant said as he fetched a badge from a drawer under the desk. “Congratulations, and  _ good luck. _ You’ll need it, ‘cause your wife’s going to work you to the bone!” He cackled as he slipped the badge through the opening in the station window. Naoto picked it up awkwardly, muttered his thanks, and walked away. The second the station office was out of sight, he rolled his eyes.

“Some people just lack tact,” he grumbled to himself as he stuffed the badge into his pants pocket. He only needed it for subway commutes, so he didn’t bother equipping it right away. He sped over to the station steps, marched up, and emerged into the bright city. It was about eight in the morning at that point.

“I’m not helpless. I am  _ not _ going to take advantage of Rise and Souji, no matter what that idiot says,” Naoto swore to himself as he stomped off all the way back home. In fact, he was so peeved that he’d speedily arrived at his apartment without realizing. As he fiercely gazed at the nameplate next to it, the names “Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise, Seta Souji” written on it, the flame of determination lit up within him. He had the rest of the day off, so he was going to be the most productive pregnant boyfriend  _ ever! _


	5. Extra 1 - Detective Princes and Pyrrhic Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly short story about the Persona Awards that takes place at no particular point in the plot.

Naoto had been shopping at the arts and craft store— he was running low on string, which he used to connect ideas on the poster boards he made for cases— when he received the text message. He ignored the first buzz that came from his pocket but, after a few more bothersome dings, Naoto caved and took out his phone with a sigh.

The screen automatically flashed on and on its display were several messages from his colleague. Fearing that it was a work emergency, he pressed his thumb onto the home button and opened the LINE app.

_ akechigorou: Hello, Shirogane-san. Have you been on Twitter lately? _

Naoto had not expected a message as trivial as that. He deadpanned, not like Gorou could see it.

_ shiroganenaoto: No, I haven’t. Why do you ask? _

_ akechigorou: You see, there was a poll ranking us and a handful of our friends and acquaintances. You and I were pitted against each other and, well, you won. _

Naoto furrowed his brow. He won a competition that he hadn’t even entered? He shuddered as memories of a certain contest during his closeted first year in high school flooded back to him. It was a long time ago but, with a baby on the way, he was feeling a bit on edge about his appearance again. With shaky fingers, he carefully worded his next text.

_ shiroganenaoto: Oh. Ranked in what? _

_ akechigorou: How much they like us, I presume. _

Naoto sighed in relief. He was fretting for nothing, though he still didn’t know how to respond to winning a competition on social media. He didn’t understand how people he’d never met could admire him so much. So, he defaulted to what he said every time it happened.

_ shiroganenaoto: I’m sorry. _

_ akechigorou: What are you apologizing for? I’m honored to have lost to you of all people. It could have been worse. _

Great, another compliment. Naoto felt his brain short circuiting, so much so that he actually had the idea to answer with some humor. Still standing in the middle of the paint aisle, he knitted his brow as he came up with a quip.

_ shiroganenaoto: Guess I’ve upgraded from Detective Prince to Detective King. _

Naoto smiled proudly. He hoped it would make Gorou laugh, too.

_ akechigorou: My loss got a hashtag trending on Twitter, though, so you could say I still won in a sense. I’m fine being but a prince in that case. _

Guess it didn’t. That was unexpected. Under normal circumstances, Naoto would have responded rationally to that passive-aggressive remark. However, since his hormones had been going out of whack recently, he did the unthinkable; he responded defensively and impulsively.

_ shiroganenaoto: A pyrrhic victory is still a victory, Akechi. _

Drop the honorific, that’ll get him! Oh, Naoto was feeling  _ so _ evil.

_ akechigorou: That is true, though you only won the battle. Not the war. _

_ shiroganenaoto: We’ll see about that. When I come into work tomorrow, I will do three times as much as you. Mark my words. _

_ akechigorou: I’m always one for a challenge, but…  _

Hah, he was running away! Naoto had cornered him as easily as he did Shadows in that other world. So, feeling nostalgic, he made a gun caricature with his hand and blew on the “barrel” triumphantly.

_ akechigorou: I thought you said that you were taking a sick day tomorrow at the behest of your doctor. _

Naoto froze completely, still holding out his hand and still standing in the middle of the paint aisle. His face slowly morphed into a cross between pain and embarrassment. A few customers stared at him, one even whispering if they should call for help.

_ shiroganenaoto: Right. I am. _

Naoto bashfully put his phone back into his pocket and rolled his shopping cart to the yarn aisle, his intended destination. He then picked up a bundle of red yarn, pressed it to his face, and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the irrelevant update but, since this fic has a lot to do with Naoto and Gorou interacting, I was inspired to write this upon seeing the storm going down on Twitter yesterday. I feel like a real writer now, too, 'cause my main fandom has a bunch of random ass side stories like these. The next real update is coming soon, thank you for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

He  _ said _ that but, well, he’d probably end up goofing off for the rest of the day. There was little else he could do when it came to the case, so his bulletin board would remain empty for the time being. With the jangling of his keys, Naoto got the door to his apartment open and called out “I’m home” into the empty space. He took off his shoes, walked in, and made a beeline for the couch.

As his side sank into the soft cushion, he pulled his left wrist up to his face. The watch on it read 9:30, which meant that there were still about three hours until Rise came home from filming some advert. After that, there were another three hours until Souji came home. It was in a similar situation to the day prior, except Naoto wasn’t running around to every pharmacy in the Bunkyou ward frantically looking for tests. As much as that sucked, it beat being without enough case work to bide the time.

Naoto rolled around on the couch, sighing with boredom. He landed on his side, with his arm resting over his face and hanging off the cushion, and ended up staring at the television. He saw his reflection in the dim, black screen, and suddenly remembered his dream. Could it have been just that or was there more to it?

There  _ was  _ a mystery left to solve.

Naoto slowly got up from the couch and shakily walked over to the television. A part of him was terrified of what might happen if he went any closer. But, seeing as Sukuna Hikona had somewhat returned, it was his duty as both a detective and Persona user to check. His reflection in the screen got bigger and bigger as he stepped closer. His own fearful expression stared right back at him, wallowing in the pitch black. Naoto reached out and pressed his hand onto the TV screen…

But nothing happened.

That time, he stumbled backward until he was close enough to fall back without fear. He crashed into the couch, a light “whumpf” emitting from the cushions as they fell under pressure, but he managed to stay upright. He leaned his head back and let out a large sigh of relief (it felt nice to be able to take deep breaths like that).

“Right, of course. There’s no entry to that world out here, nor is there a need for there to be one. I affirmed that I left that world behind this morning, so why would it come back to me now?”

Well, it wasn’t as though Sukuna Hikona hadn’t contacted him outside of the TV world (or Inaba for that matter) before. During his second year of high school, Naoto spent countless nights awake due to Sukuna Hikona pestering him to come out. When he was contemplating telling Rise that he still liked Souji and asking her if she did as well, he was given a push by Sukuna Hikona. When he and Rise gathered the courage to ask Souji if he wanted to join their relationship, Sukuna Hikona and Himiko hit them with a double whammy of advice. Why did it suddenly bother him?

_ Perhaps it’s because I have  _ _ something to protect  _ _ now? _

Naoto could’ve sworn he heard a tiny voice in the back of his head say “attaboy!” At first he grumbled but, gradually, he began to chuckle. The vibrations of his laughter shook him to his core until his hat fell right off his head.

“Ah, Father’s cap,” he deadpanned when he heard the blue brim hit the wooden floor. He got off of the couch and picked it up. However, he hesitated before putting it back on his head. He brushed over the rough fabric with his left thumb.

_ Right, this is all I have left of  _ my _ father. _

“Don’t worry, little one. I won’t leave you,” Naoto affirmed loudly. Perhaps he should’ve said it more gently, sweeter, like a typical doting parent. However, he needed to make it a declaration, a promise. Not like his voice would bother anyone; the room was empty except for the two of them.

“That got dark rather fast,” Naoto sighed, a little frown creeping onto his face. He grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table and walked over to the shelf beside the TV. He slid out the first volume of the  _ Phoenix Ranger Featherman R  _ DVD set his grandfather had gotten him for his birthday way back in middle school. He cracked open the case and put the first disc in the DVD player.

“This’ll be a good pick me up. Get ready, little one, Papa’s about to show you a masterpiece,” Naoto said enthusiastically, “Well, not like you have ears to hear it with yet. It’s the thought that counts, though.” He turned on the TV and scurried back over to the couch, curling up comfortably on it as the  _ Phoenix Ranger Featherman R  _ theme song blasted throughout the apartment.

“Better enjoy sitting like this while I can.”

Some nine episodes and a plate of omurice later, Naoto heard the lock on the door click and turn. He instinctively jolted up, thinking it was a burglar, before catching a glimpse of his watch. The three hours before Rise’s return had already passed, so there was a high likelihood that it was her coming through the door and not a criminal.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?” Naoto wondered aloud. He sat up and leaned his back into the couch, placing his hands behind his head. However, he got startled yet again when his rhetorical question was replied to with,

“Those superheroes never get old for you, huh, Naoto-kun?”

Naoto turned to face the foyer and grew red with embarrassment when he realized Rise was already standing in the entryway. She was wearing those comically large shades she wore whenever they went outside together, as well as a casual yet brightly colored dress. She greeted him with an eager wave.

“How were you this morning? Did you throw up or anything?” she asked as she took off her shoes. She stepped over to Naoto and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“No, I’ve been surprisingly fine so far,” he replied, “I ate last night’s leftovers for breakfast and  _ that  _ made me feel a bit queasy, though I think that’s because of newfound food aversions and not morning sickness. I was fine when I ate lunch, after all.”

“Oh, good, you ate lunch. I was worried you wouldn’t get much to eat because of your meeting, so I picked this up.” Rise slid an arm away and let it fall into her pocket. She dug out a piece of ramune and gently placed it down in Naoto’s hand. “Here, the studio I went to was giving these out at the entrance, so I nabbed some.”

He paused his  _ Phoenix Ranger Featherman R  _ episode to stare at the blue wrapper. He read the simple characters on the label over and over. The candy was enticing by itself, but it also gave him an awful idea. He stood up, breaking Rise’s embrace, and walked to the kitchen. He then opened the fridge and pulled out the half empty milk jug. He flipped it around, checking the expiration date, and set it down to snap open the top.

“Whatcha doing?” Rise asked, looking over from her post at the sink washing the dishes. She smiled giddily. “Oh, let me guess— you're baking! Your cakes always come out amazing, so I really hope so.” Naoto shook his head and began to open the wrapper of the piece of ramune.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but that is not what I’m using the milk for,” he replied as he popped the sour candy into his mouth. Using his tongue, he swirled it around and stored it in his left cheek.

“Oh, bummer! What are you doing with… the… milk… then?” Rise started her question cheerfully enough but, once she saw her boyfriend answer the question with his actions, she became so shocked that her words had drifted away. Glancing over at Rise as if he was doing nothing wrong, Naoto nonchalantly drank the milk straight from the jug. He swished that around in his mouth, too, mixing it with the ramune.

“So fish that you yourself cooked to your liking is disgusting, but that isn’t?” Rise finally asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s quite good, actually. The citrus flavor and the milk mix well enough that it tastes like I’m eating a nice lemon custard,” Naoto observed once he’d crunched down on the candy. “The milk seems to nullify the fizziness, though, which is disappointing.” In true Naoto fashion, he treated his disastrous combination like any other investigation.

“Jeez, Naoto-kun, you can be such a dummy sometimes,” Rise groaned, pinching her nose bridge. “I hope Souji gets back soon so he can talk some sense into you!” She took out a second piece of ramune for herself. When Naoto tried to hand the milk jug to her, his eyebrows raised curiously, Rise scowled at him. It made him chuckle.

“Souji won’t be back for another three hours, so you’re stuck with me,” Naoto reminded her, “Ah, I have something important to discuss when he gets back.” Rise’s expression did a one-eighty for about the third time since she’d come home. Suddenly, she wore a strained smile.

“Is it… about the baby?” she asked carefully. When Naoto nodded, she then strolled over to him and took the milk jug out of his hand. Rise set it down on the counter and, before he could even frown or ask why, she jumped on him with a hug.

“What… Whatever you choose, I’m here for you. I love you, Naoto-kun,” she whispered gently into his ear. She ran her hands up and down Naoto’s back, comforting him. He stiffly lifted his own arms up and returned the embrace. He let his fingertips fall over Rise’s shoulder blades and felt the rise and fall of her breathing.

“I love you, too,” Naoto whispered back. With that, Rise hopped off of him and turned around. She twiddled her fingers behind her back, probably to hide her embarrassment.

“Well!” she exclaimed, “You were in the middle of a binge watch when I got here, you probably want to get back to that. I’m gonna go take a shower, I ended up doing some recording outside and now I’m all sweaty, but once I’m done I can watch with you.” Her ramble was nervous but cheerful. As she scurried off to the bathroom, Naoto replied,

“I’d like that.”

He knew that Rise’s showers lasted an hour, or about three episodes, which would give her ample time to cool her nerves. After that, that left another six or so episodes for him and Rise to watch before Souji got home.

“That means we’ll probably get up to  _ Death of a Condor…  _ Rise’s sure to love that one,” Naoto muttered to himself, “Very dramatic, like those soap operas she stars in.” He laughed, though it was muffled by the sound of the shower as it began to run. He couldn’t wait to hear it shut off so he could share his joy with Rise.

With his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you all to know that I actually ate ramune with milk like that for the sake of this fic. Everything I described was my genuine experience eating it. Shout out to my friend for suggesting this and a few other horrible combos. Yes, there's more to come. Stay tuned + I hoped you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rollercoaster of a discussion in the Shirogane (and Kujikawa and Seta) household.

As expected, Rise cried non stop at  _ Death of a Condor  _ to the point that she’d gone through an entire tissue box. Any leftover makeup on her face had been washed off by her tears. Naoto didn’t have the heart to tell her that Feather Condor hadn’t  _ really  _ died, he’d come back less than nine episodes later, so he just tried to comfort her as she bawled. She was still at it when Souji walked through the door.

“Oh no, no, Rise, are you alright? Naoto, what happened?” he yelled in a panic. He slammed the door shut, kicked off his shoes, and ran over to his partners. He leaned over the couch and cupped Rise’s face in his hands.

“Feather Condor died, Souji, he DIED!” she wailed as she stared right at him with her watery eyes. It was then that Souji caught a glimpse of the television screen, which was paused at the end credits of the eighteenth  _ Phoenix Ranger Featherman R _ episode. As he came to an understanding, he let out a breath he’d been holding for far too long. Naoto whispered an apology.

But then Souji’s lip started trembling. He let out a low, wobbly whine and he suddenly _he_ was crying, too.

“Don’t  _ remind _ me, Rise, it still hurts!” he weeped, letting his hands drop from Rise’s face to the couch ledge. Naoto’s jaw dropped at the spectacle.

“I swear, I’m about to change my mind again,” he groaned, “I’m not sure I trust you dorks to raise the sixth generation Shirogane detective anymore.” He was only half joking when he said it. However, Souji and Rise didn’t laugh. Instead, their sniffling came to an abrupt halt.

“You’re… You decided to keep the baby?” Souji was daunting enough to ask first. His voice was weak from crying, thus he spoke so gently that Naoto couldn’t quite tell what the other man was thinking.

“Yes… As absurd as it sounds, Sukuna Hikona came to me in a dream and pushed me in the right direction,” Naoto explained bashfully. It sounded foolish when he said it aloud but, hey, it was the truth.

“Sukuna Hikona? You listened to that bug-eyed twerp?” Rise blurted out. She quickly slammed her face into a throw pillow, realizing it was rude. Naoto took no offense, though.

“Bratty as he is, he’s a facet of myself,” he admitted, “He made me realize that, as much as I like to call myself a lone wolf, I’ve got a nurturing side. I feel like I’m finally old enough to utilize it.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Sukuna Hikona transformed into a support Persona?” Rise quipped. She lifted her head off of the pillow to show off a smirk. She was always one to snap right back into place.

“Don’t even joke about that, I still need to be strong enough to protect you all. It’s my duty as a Shirogane, as is producing an heir,” Naoto said sternly, “N-Not like I’m doing this because I think I have to. In truth, I… simply have a soft spot for children.” His stony expression melted into a blush in an instant.

“You  _ do  _ get along well with Nanako,” Souji pointed out. He, too, erupted into a cozy grin. Finally, the living room was all smiles… for approximately five seconds. Naoto felt his heart jump out of his chest when Souji and Rise started the waterworks back up again.

“Wh-What’s gotten into you?” he asked in a panic. He grabbed each of them by the shoulder, hoping to assuage whatever was bothering them. However, Rise gently brushed off his hand.

“Oh, Naoto-kun,” she sniffled, “These are happy tears. Right, Souji?” She turned to look at her other boyfriend. He nodded and then hopped over the side of the couch to join them.

“I already got a follow-up with the specialist helping us, just to inform her of the situation, but I guess I’m going to be calling her a lot more from now on,” Souji chuckled, “I’ve never been this excited to schedule appointments before!” With that, he and Rise hugged Naoto. Not with all their might, perhaps they were too afraid to do so, but with all of their heart.

“It’s official! We’re having a baby!”

Naoto felt a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time. Tears welled up in his eyes and, more importantly, they tricked down his cheeks. Though he could cry easily again, he didn’t feel emasculated. After all, they really  _ were _ happy tears.

“Yeah, we are having a baby.”

The three of them stayed hugging like that for a while. Being in such close proximity meant that they could hear him crying, though. Rise was the first to notice the hot tears dripping onto her, seeing as she jumped off of Naoto and exclaimed,

“Wow! I haven’t seen you do that in a while!” Souji, curious, pulled back as well. He, too, gazed in awe at Naoto. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.

“It’s just because I’m not on T right now,” he explained stuffily, “But it’s not like I never cried while on it, it just got harder to!” He crossed his arms and frowned. He may not have felt emasculated but he sure as hell was flustered.

“Ah, about that,” Souji piped up in a much more serious tone, “Are you absolutely sure you’ll be fine being off T for your whole pregnancy?” There he went, worrying too much about others again.

“I pretended that I was a cis woman around the Investigation Team for a long time,” Naoto reminded his partners, “I don’t think nine months will kill me.” Though he’d meant it as reassurance, Souji and Rise both cringed at that remark.

“A-Ah, speaking of the Investigation Team, I want to wait at least until I’ve hit the twelve week mark before telling them,” Naoto stammered, hoping to switch the topic. “Same goes for family members. Oh, although I do want Grampa and Yakushiji-san to be the first to know.” He then hoped it was a more reasonable request. He eyed his partners, who’d switched to thinking mode. It always amazed them how they could change mood in the span of a few seconds.

“So we’d have to go back to Inaba… Hm, the next break I have is at the end of July,” Souji informed his partners. They both nodded, though Rise was the one who had the courage to point out the obvious.

“Breaks are easy and obvious for you,” she giggled, “The hard part is getting Naoto-kun and I out of work at the same time. We already pull strings to confirm our annual spring pilgrimages to Inaba.” Her dramatic phrasing only made her laugh more.

“Which is exactly what got us into this situation,” Naoto chuckled, perhaps only because she was. “Though I think I can crack this case in two months. It stumped the police but, since I’m working with Akechi-san on it, I’m sure it’ll be over with soon. I just won’t take on another job afterward.” He smirked proudly. He really loved to flex when it came to outsmarting the cops. Subconsciously, Souji smiled with him. Rise, on the other hand, began to pout.

“That leaves me,” she grumbled, “I’ve just been filming ads as of late, which isn’t a big deal, but who knows when I’ll get my next big offer? Idol work isn’t flexible.” She kicked her legs back and forth, hitting them against the side of the couch. After a minute of thinking, she leaned against Naoto. She rolled her head so she could look up at him and winked.

“I’ll try to keep my schedule open in the summer,” Rise said with more resolve than before, “It’s a busy season for me, but I’ll fight for at  _ least _ three vacation days. This guy's more important.” She then reached a hand toward Naoto’s stomach again and let it hover over. She looked at him with pleading eyes, asking for permission.

“You… You can feel, it didn’t bother me last time. Though I think… I think Souji should as well,” Naoto affirmed. He looked to his boyfriend, who nodded as his grin grew even wider. The three of them all put their hands together on top of his midsection.

“We’ve got this!” they all cheered. Souji and Rise quickly began to coo at their unborn child. As Naoto watched them dote, he took a moment to reflect.

For one, he was relieved to not be the only one going through a storm of emotions upon his confession. Beneath the tempest, though, a bright determination sparked within him. All of a sudden, he felt as though he could do anything. He had his two beloveds to guide him through the next chapter of his life, after all.

Naoto beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just had to throw in a jab at Amatsu Mikaboshi (when Rise jokes about Naoto having a support Persona and him rejecting the idea). Sorry not sorry, I love the Naoto light novel but not that part. Second, it really IS super hard to cry on T (in case anyone was wondering). After a year of being on it, I rewatched an episode of a show I know makes me cry every time and, that time, I just couldn't get the tears out...  
> This is it for the first chapter of this fic (I know, I split it up into a gajillion pieces), it's kinda introductory, but we're moving along now! Hope you all like it so far!


	8. 2. Kind of Blue, in Both Face and Feelings

Come Friday morning, Naoto realized that he did  _ not _ have everything under control. He must have jinxed it when he told Rise that he’d been feeling fine. Waking up to terrible nausea was the worst, even worse than the time he got the flu on his birthday. At least he’d managed to sneak in those nice ten hours of sleep yesterday. Pregnancy had finally decided to start kicking his ass.

“Naoto-kun, are you alright?” Rise called, only half-awake, when she heard the pitter patter of footsteps storming out of the bedroom. Beside her, Souji stirred as well. The two turned to each other with tired gazes and shrugged. However, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets upon hearing the retching.

“Naoto-kun!” Souji and Rise shouted as they, too, made a run for the bathroom. The hallway of their apartment wasn’t too long, it was actually small for the three of them, so they made it over in no time. Naoto had left the door open, so his partners rushed in. They saw him kneeling on the floor, half-dressed, in front of the toilet.

“I hope… this passes… by the time I get to work…” he panted once he saw both of their reflections in the upper mirror. He was still trembling, though he didn’t feel like anymore would come. He  _ could _ feel his knees sink into the depressions between the tiles, though, so he tried to lift himself up.

“Do you want to take a sick day?” Souji asked gently. He hopped over to grab Naoto’s sides, helping him keep balance. He shook his head vehemently, which turned out to be a mistake as it only made him more nauseous. Still, he remained strong.

“No… I have another important meeting today, this time at the station… I’ll just tell everyone I ate something that upset my stomach,” Naoto groaned as he grabbed onto the ledge of the sink with both hands. He rested there for a moment and that’s when he felt the warmth of Rise’s hand rubbing his back.

“Ah… You’re here, too,” Naoto rasped, noticing his girlfriend’s reflection getting closer in the mirror. “I’ve been meaning to ask, do you have any slip ons my size?” Rise stopped her hand, taken aback.

“I don’t think you’ve gone a day without your platforms since I’ve met you,” she commented in disbelief, “Maybe you  _ should  _ take a sick day.” Naoto grimaced.

“The shaking train will make me feel worse, so I want to get a seat,” he explained. He reached a hand into the chest pocket of his button-up and pulled out a badge. On it were the words “I’m with child” along with a cartoonish illustration of a mother and baby.

“Naoto-kun, don’t tell me, are you trying to  _ not  _ pass?” Souji asked, putting two and two together. Naoto simply shrugged.

“I’m sure just wearing this thing will do the trick, but the attendant who gave it to me  _ did  _ think I was getting this for Rise,” he sighed, “Better safe than sorry. I just don’t want to vomit on businessmen.” He put the badge back in his pocket and washed his hands. Souji and Rise watched awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“I-I’ll go look for some shoes for you,” Rise announced suddenly. She scurried away, leaving Souji alone with their boyfriend.

“It’s not too late to back out,” he whispered solemnly. He took over Rise’s job of rubbing his back, though his touch was so gentle it almost felt pitious. That made Naoto queasy for a completely different reason.

“Will you stop patronizing me?” he snapped. He jerked his shoulder forward, shaking Souji’s hand away. “It was touching at first, but now you’re overdoing it. I’m a grown man, Souji. I know you just want to help, but trying to have this sort of conversation  _ without  _ Rise? She’s just as much a part of this as you are.”

“I… I didn’t mean…” Souji stammered. His lips flapped about as he tried to defend himself. However, he shut them tight once Naoto shot him an icy glare. He knew better than to speak over him.

“You are a cisgender man. I am a transgender man. You need to accept that, since our experiences are different, you may never understand how I feel about this,” Naoto asserted firmly. He finally turned to face Souji, but he didn’t look him in the eyes. Instead, he flicked his wet fingers at him. Little droplets of water flew onto Souji’s face. Startled, he stumbled backward a bit.

“I love you, Souji, I really do. I want a future with you. That’s why I’m doing this, so please trust me,” Naoto stated. He finished drying his hands on the dumbfounded Souji’s shirt, then stomped out of the bathroom.

“Woah, did something happen?” asked Rise, who passed by him on his way out. She held a pair of slip ons in her hand, dangling one on her index finger and the other on her middle.

“I am mad at Souji,” Naoto huffed. He snatched the shoes from her. “I’m going to work it off. I should be over it by the time I’m back.” Rise’s eyes widened, but then she narrowed them at Souji. When he moped guiltily, she turned back to Naoto.

“Wait, but your shift doesn’t start for another hour or so,” Rise pointed out. She tried to raise an eyebrow, but her eyes were too tired to stay open. She’d been woken up by Naoto, who obviously woke up because of his own morning sickness.

“Akechi-san texted me at two in the morning asking if I could come a bit earlier,” he told Rise, “I saw the message right before running to the restroom.”

“Wonder what he wants,” she yawned, “Anyway, I’m going back to sleep. Hope you feel better.” She waved at Naoto before trudging back to their room. He didn’t get why, seeing as he was going back there for a change of clothes anyway. He begrudgingly looked to Souji for an answer. From the corner of the bathroom, he simply shrugged.

“Um, I hope you feel better, too. And, well, I’m sorry,” Souji apologized coolly. His eyes were soft and kind, showing his sincerity. That unwavering passion always made Naoto’s heart race. He grumbled and stormed off once and for all.

When he got to the bedroom, he found Rise sound asleep again. He chuckled, then slowly put on some clothes. He tried to avoid moving too much, as his head was pounding. Other than that, though, Naoto dressed himself with ease. As he smoothed his shirt down his torso, he realized he wouldn’t be able to soon.

“Does paternity clothing exist?” Naoto wondered aloud. With that thought in mind, he walked out and over to his work desk. He plucked his briefcase off of the chair and hung the badge on the strap. He then walked to the foyer and put on Rise’s slip ons. They were just a little tight, but he didn’t mind. Just as he was about to open the door, though, he heard Souji again.

“You aren’t going to eat breakfast?”

Naoto flinched, not expecting the voice to be so close. He regained composure and curiously looked over his shoulder.

“Have you been sulking in the bathroom this whole time?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” Souji chuckled, “I was there, but I was freshening up. It’s already seven thirty, I also need to get ready for work myself.” Upon closer inspection, Naoto could see that his boyfriend’s face was clean. He also noticed a hand-shaped water stain on his shirt. Too proud to apologize yet, Naoto abashedly changed the subject.

“A-Anyway, to answer your question, I’m not hungry. I don’t think I can hold anything down right now, so I’ll make sure to eat an extra large lunch,” he explained, “I’ll be going now.” He unlocked the door and took off. He’d let Souji close it.

“Have a great day!” he called lovingly. As Naoto rounded the corner out of the apartment building, he noticed his reflection in the window. There was a bright smile on his face and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trend I notice in Naorise content is that, since she's the one that gets Naoto to come out of his shell and try new things, Rise can, on the flip side, be a bit pushy. Usually ends with Naoto's feelings getting completely walked over. I don't really like that, but I can't deny that relationships can be complicated, so I felt... I dunno, a bit inspired? I wondered what the flip side to Souji's consideration for Naoto's feelings could be, which resulted in this chapter. Getting coddled is definitely a problem I feel like a lot of trans people face, so I kinda tried to explore that here. Also I'm a fan of jerk Naoto, especially since (I mentioned before) I'm sick and tired of him always being the walked-over-on partner in his ships. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this side of the Sounaorise dynamic I came up with, as opposed to the wholly mushy vibe I had going on earlier. Of course, they're still gonna get along! But pregnancy stuff can get a whole lot of negative emotions running amok and I think that also is important to talk about.  
> Oh yeah and more Akechi next chapter woohoo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto and Gorou make a new deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some spoilers for the third semester of Persona 5 Royal, so please read at your own risk.

The train ride wasn’t as shaky and terrible as Naoto expected. Since he’d left early, he’d managed to snag a seat on the first train. Only when he transferred to the second did he have to cling onto the railing for a stop. Thankfully, a kind lady noticed his badge— the maternity one, not his work badge— and gave him her seat.

_ Not wearing Father’s cap sure works wonders,  _ Naoto thought to himself as he walked up the steps to his job. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his texts with Gorou. He hadn’t specified what he meant by “early”, so he figured he’d send a follow-up.

_ shiroganenaoto: I’m here, what did you need me for? _

_ akechigorou: Just to talk for a bit. Care to meet in the break room? _

_ shiroganenaoto: Alright, I’ll be right there. _

Naoto humphed after sending his reply. He’d assumed that Gorou had wanted him to come early so he could show him the evidence he’d acquired, but that wasn’t the case. Even so, he went along. The hallway corridors seemed a lot bigger without his platforms, but he shook off that feeling once he walked in.

“Good morning, Akechi-san,” Naoto greeted. He noticed Gorou sitting atop one of the tables with his legs crossed. The younger man looked him up and down, fixating on his shoes, then smirked.

“Good morning, Shirogane-san,” he greeted back, “Did you shrink overnight?” He took a telling sip of his coffee. Naoto was very close to smacking the cup out of his hand.

“No, that is scientifically impossible,” he groaned, grating his teeth as he tried to calm himself. He walked over to the other man and pulled out a chair at the same table.

“I kid, I kid,” Gorou chuckled, “Although, that  _ is  _ what I’m here to talk about.” His smile grew more sinister by the second. It was so unnerving and…  _ unlike _ him that Naoto felt on edge. He instinctively got into a defensive stance.

“Shirogane-san, I believe I have discovered a secret of yours,” Gorou declared without a shred of uncertainty. He leaned forward and looked directly into Naoto’s eyes. After averting his gaze instinctively, he processed Gorou’s words.

_ No. No, no, no. Did Akechi-san put two and two together yesterday? _

“Shirogane-san, you’re…”

Dread washed over Naoto. Sweat started to bead down his neck, so he glanced at the air conditioner on the wall. He cursed it for only barely puttering out a breeze.

_ Oh god, he’s going to say it. He’s going to ask if I’m pregnant. _

“You’re a Persona user, aren’t you?”

Naoto blinked once, then twice, then a few more times in succession. He stiffly craned his neck toward Gorou.

“I— What? How do you know that?” Naoto blurted out. He didn’t even think to keep it a secret before he did. He was just so relieved to hear Persona instead of pregnant.

“It’s quite amusing, actually,” Gorou began, “Yesterday, when I shook your hand, I heard a voice. It told me I’d begun Cooperation with the Fortune Arcana.”

Those somewhat familiar words caught Naoto’s attention. He recalled Souji telling him that, back in Inaba, his special powers allowed him to forge a Community with everyone. He figured Cooperation was what the young kids were calling that nowadays.

“Seems my Arcana hasn’t changed, even after all these years,” Naoto sighed, “I take it you’re a Persona user as well? One with power befitting a leader, no less.” He relaxed into the back in his chair but made sure to keep his guard up. He was alone with someone on par with Souji, after all.

“Oh, no, I fly solo,” Gorou corrected sourly. He waved a hand, dismissing the thought. “My boyfriend is the leader. He’s got a ragtag bunch behind him.” Naoto’s eyebrows raised in light surprise.

“I didn’t realize you were seeing someone, Akechi-san,” he commented, “You’ve got yourself quite the reliable man. I assume he’s the one who returned Tokyo to normal last year?” Gorou let out a sardonic laugh at that.

“You’re going to have to be more specific. Are you talking about when the sky turned red or when wishes came true?” he asked. There was a faraway look in his eyes.

“Your boyfriend must be incredible to have fixed reality twice,” Naoto complimented, not noticing he’d touched a sore spot. “Mine only saved our town once.” He was proud of Souji, no doubt, but he found the next generation of Persona users impressive in their own right.

“Shirogane-san, what was your ideal reality?” Gorou asked suddenly. His tone was ice cold and his words hung heavily in the air. Sweet sorrow filled Naoto’s chest as he recalled that strange yet glorious week.

“Ah… Well, everyone at work was much kinder to me,” he replied honestly. He paused for a moment, his face growing downcast. “And… My parents were alive. I… I never saw them in person, but… They texted me, often. Asked me how my day was. Small yet sentimental things like that.”

Naoto went silent. The alternate reality had caused a few hiccups— Yousuke texting him that his boyfriend disappeared and was somehow replaced by the late Saki Konishi was not how he’d expected 2017 to start— but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of loss. After all, the unexplained revival of his parents were what drove him to talk to Souji and Rise about becoming one himself.

Naoto wondered what sort of wishes Gorou and his boyfriend and their friends had. He admired how strong they were for being able to take back a much crueler reality. With great power comes great sacrifice, after all. That was how it worked for every Persona user he’d met, from the illustrious Mitsuru Kirijou to his “older sister”, Touko Aoi.

“There’s still much about cognitive psience we don’t know. I didn’t know I could make a Cooperation myself, after all,” Gorou stated abruptly, switching the subject. Naoto deadpanned, unsure of what to say. He’d just poured his heart out, but now Gorou was going on about their strange powers again.

_ Ah, so I was right. This was payback for reminding him of his own heartache, huh? _

“So, I propose a new deal, Shirogane-san,” Gorou continued curtly, “This Cooperation started because of the case, but now I wish to get to the bottom of using Personae in the real world with you.” There was a firm resolve in his eyes now, as if there was something he needed to finish. Or maybe make up to someone. It was so moving that Naoto almost told him about Sukuna Hikona being a great virility booster, but he quickly snapped his lips shut. Gorou still didn’t know about  _ that. _

“Deal,” Naoto complied quickly instead.

“Then consider this meeting adjourned,” Gorou said as he slipped off the table. He walked over to the door. He put his hand on the knob but, just before he turned it, he paused. With his back facing Naoto, he said,

“By the way, congratulations on the baby.”

Naoto felt his blood run cold. No, his blood vessels had to have frozen over entirely.

“Wha— How did— You knew?!” he sputtered.

“You might want to take off that badge,” Gorou advised. He looked over his shoulder and nudged his chin in the direction of Naoto’s briefcase. His eyes shot down to check it and, lo and behold, the maternity badge was still on.

“I look forward to seeing you with a dad bod. I think it’ll be hilarious,” Gorou quipped. A blush spread across Naoto’s face from ear to ear. He swiped a napkin off of the table and angrily balled it up. He then launched it at Gorou as he walked out the doorway. It landed perfectly on his head… and made him nearly tumble to the ground. He had to clutch the door frame for support.

“Did that actually hurt?” Naoto asked awkwardly, looking over to see if he was alright. “Anyone can see that you’re limber, but I didn’t think you were weak, too.”

“Rank two…” Gorou muttered under his breath. He stood straight again and turned to face his colleague with an entertained smile. “My Cooperation with the Fortune Arcana has gone up to rank two!” He laughed, perhaps at himself, and Naoto couldn’t help but join in. They laughed and laughed at their own stupidity.

“Akechi-kun! Shirogane-kun! Stop fooling around in there and get to work!” the voice of their angry superior came from down the hall. The two men stared at each other like deer caught in the headlights, then quickly held their breath as they got the last of their giggles out.

“We… We should probably go,” Gorou suggested once they were done.

“Oh, definitely,” Naoto agreed. With a smile, he got up from his chair and caught up to Gorou. The two of them sauntered out of the break room with a spring in their steps. The rest of their work day was oddly productive. Analysis went smoothly and, soon enough, they were clocking out more fulfilled than ever before.

“Until tomorrow,” Gorou waved as he walked to a different train platform. Naoto tried to tip his cap as he saw him off, only to awkwardly fumble upon realizing he’d left it at home. That reminded him to take out his maternity badge and stick it back onto his briefcase. As he did so, his train pulled up.

Unfortunately, since Naoto was leaving work at the usual time, the train car was very crowded. Naoto wormed his way through a sea of businessmen and grabbed a pole for support. He scanned the car for a seat but, alas, all of them were taken.

“Oh, you can have my seat,” a kind voice called out. Naoto perked up and looked for its source. A chubby woman in a seat a few paces ahead of him seemed to have noticed his badge. He nodded, not wanting to speak and let his low voice confuse her. He waited patiently as she gathered her things. He didn’t think twice about the fact that the woman sounded familiar.

She and Naoto locked eyes as they switched places. His mouth went agape once he took in her features. She had shoulder length brown hair and beady eyes that suddenly went wide with shock. It was a face he would never forget.

And it seemed like she hadn’t forgotten him, either.

“Naoto-kun?”

Naoto felt his heart drop down into his solar plexus. It wallowed there until it began to rot between his rib cages. A gnarly feeling festered, then came bursting out as one choked name.

“Yuuko-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very VERY excited for the next chapter. It's going to be half me gushing about an under-appreciated fav of mine, half looking into Naoto's past. This fic was already stupidly self-indulgent but I'm cranking the self-indulgence to eleventy, babey!  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Gorou's appearance. See ya next update and thanks for reading!


End file.
